


Things of a Miscellaneous Nature

by FireAngel312



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel312/pseuds/FireAngel312
Summary: Anything of a larger fandom that I don't specifically cover but have brief moments of inspiration to offer up. This may include small timelines (usually of specific characters), notes of a character or event, and other such relatable items.Currently:A short chapter discussing the possible dates(years, to be more precise) of birth and ages of Leliana and Josephine, Dragon Age characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I am somewhat of a newcomer to Dragon Age. I once played a little bit of Origins, but Inquisitions has been the only one of the series that I’ve actually fully played. But I couldn’t help take a crack at one of the conundrums that has been brought up by many studiers of the series’ lore: Leliana’s age. Also, along the way we’ll tackle the age of the only character I ever romance in the game, Josephine. This subject might appear apparent for some, but for those whom(who?, still have figured that one out) it alludes, here it is.

Now there are two possible ranges between which Leliana is born; and by extension, Josephine. The first is probably more recognizable than the second. The second range is not my own thought, but sadly, I cannot recall the user (or the site I had seen it; tumblr, I  think?); so instead I’ll reiterate their idea here.

We know that Leliana was born in Orlais to Oisine, a servant of the Orlesian noble Lady Cecilie Vasseur. It is said that Leliana and her mother followed Lady Cecilie who, at some point, traveled into Ferelden for a time until the Fereldan victory in the Rebellion. At which point they follow her back to Orlais. It is often assumed that the victory that is mentioned is in 9:02 Dragon, based on the idea that is when Ferelden won the Rebellion. However, the victory could also be Battle of River Dane in 8:99 Blessed (or possibly 9:00 Dragon as provided in _Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne_ ). This is the decisive battle that ultimately brings Ferelden to victory, despite the skirmishes that follow 2 to 3 more years.

So this offers two solid dates (or rather, years), 9:02 Dragon or 8:99 Blessed(9:00 Dragon?) ; we are closer, but first information is needed to provide us a minimal range of guesswork. This as well is provided.

Leliana and her mother follow Lady Cecilie back to Orlais, as stated above; but it is also known that Leliana’s mother died shortly after Leliana’s 4th birthday. So? Leliana was born prior to 9:02 Dragon or 8:99 Blessed (9:00 Dragon?), moved to and from Ferelden before her 4th birthday, at which point her mother dies shortly thereafter. This places the year of Leliana’s birth anywhere between 9:00 Dragon or 8:97 Blessed (8:98 Blessed?) and 9:01 Dragon or 8:98 Blessed (8:99 Blessed?). For simplicity sake, I set her birth at the earliest possible years based on both ranges, 9:00 Dragon or  8:97 Blessed on the timeline below.

This makes Leliana anywhere between 40(39?, since it isn’t know what month she was born) and 41 or, alternatively, 42 and 44 at the beginning of Dragon Age: Inquisition. 

Now Josephine’s age as I have found it, as far as I know, is of its own kind. Mainly, I think that it is because the voice actor, Allegra Clark, says she’s between 27 and 29 and people assume this is canon. However, as I have found, is cutting it close, or completely off, based on the events of Leliana’s life.

Josephine went to Val Royeaux at the age of 15 to attend finishing school; it is not said for how long, but Josephine does say that she first met Leliana in the last few years of her schooling. This suggest, at most, 5 years; though, Josephine also mentions going to a college in Orlais (between the finishing school and the college, she might define it entirely as a singular entity of schooling; or that the finishing school was considered a college? ‘Tis all speculation . . .). This means that Josephine met Leliana before the elf fled to Lothering in 9:28 Dragon. So this places Josephine as 15 in 9:26 Dragon or 9:23 Dragon, and her birth in 9:11 Dragon or 9:08 Dragon.

Josephine would be 30(29?), or alternatively, between 33 (32?,) and 35 at the beginning of Dragon Age: Inquisition.

Both are reasonable; however, there is a ready problem to be asked. How could Josephine have known Leliana in the last few years of her schooling if she met her 9:27 Dragon, only a year before Leliana goes to Lothering? A few can mean anywhere, in my biased opinion; between 2 to 4 (usually it is considered three, which I have assumed in the timeline based on the range of Leliana’s birth between 8:97 and 8:99 Blessed). Of course, it could simply mean that Leliana and Josephine met several times between 9:27 and 9:28 Dragon and after Leliana had gone, Josephine had thought kindly of her brief acquaintance with the elf from time to time.

From a personal preference stand point, I like Josephine at the youngest she can be—my Inquisitor(as I foresee events after Inquisition) would want kids, and 33 to 35 is putting her further and further from childbearing age; especially by the end of the three years(ish) for them to resolve the Tear in the sky. Not to meant, the two years that follow. However, the second range also fits with Josephine narrative of making her acquaintance with Leliana. In the end, I suppose, one can change the narrative for personal, fan-derived works.

Of course, it’s all speculative so one may be argued over the other or someone could include further clarifying evidence to be mumbled over.

 

 _9:00 Dragon_ or _8:97 Blessed_

~Leliana born in Orlais?

~Lady Cecilie Vasseur travels to Ferelden, accompanied by Oisine and Leliana?

 _9:02 Dragon_ or _8:99 Blessed_

~ Fereldan Rebellion won (one may perceive the actual winning of the war at the Battle of River Dane or the official recorded end).

~ Lady Cecilie Vasseur returns to Orlias, followed by Oisine and Leliana?

 _9:03 Dragon_ or _9:00 Dragon_

~ Oisine dies shortly after Leliana’s fourth birthday?

 _9:11 Dragon_ or _9:08 Dragon_

~ Josephine Montilyet born?

 _9:16 Dragon_ or _9:13 Dragon_

~ Leliana makes her first visit to Val Royeaux?

 _9:26 Dragon_ or _9:23 Dragon_

~ Josephine attends finishing school in Val Royeaux?

 _9:27 Dragon_ or _9:25 Dragon_

~ Josephine and Leliana meet for the first time? Josephine possibly starts her stint as a bard?

_9:28 Dragon_

~ Leliana in  Lothering

 _9:31_   _Dragon_ or _9:32 Dragon_

~ Leliana returns to Val Royeaux, Josephine surprises her with a diplomatic ball? Josephine is Antiva’s ambassador


End file.
